Ne pleure pas mon amour
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Aizen comforts Kira after he hears people talk badly of him. Yaoi, smut, bad language - rated mature for a reason. The usual TDW obscure pairing choice. Just read, this summary is terrible.


I don't own bleach and anyone saying otherwise is a liar.

Some more AizenxKira for the world. I really enjoy writing these two together.

* * *

**Ne pleure pas mon amour (Don't cry my love)  
**

It was some time in the mid afternoon, and both Kira and Aizen had decided to bunk off work early for some quality time together. Some time where they could be intimate, and not worry about any distractions or people rudely interrupting them while they got down to business. Which… tended to happen a lot for some strange reason. They were both in bed, only clothed in their hakamas, and were quite blissfully kissing, safe in the knowledge that the door had been firmly locked and bolted. Kira moaned sweetly as Aizen's tongue rolled over his own, deep into his throat almost, as he returned the passion filled kiss, feeling his lover's hands gently caress his face and neck as he lay there on his side, facing him. Laughing a little as he broke away, Aizen seemingly ignoring the fact that Izuru was already flushed. Smiling gently at him all the while.

"Mmm, ready?"

Kira gasped as Aizen crawled on top of him, automatically rolling over to be on his back. His head tilting upwards as he threw it back, and his breathing now growing heavier. Aizen squaring his hips over him and engaging him into another deep kiss before breaking away and his attention to working his lips down the boy's neck. His hand roaming up his thigh under his hakama and between his legs, finding his length, wanting to please and pleasure his lover, listening to him gasp and feeling him shudder uncontrollably with his touches.

"Ugh… no. Sousuke!"

Aizen drew back, instantly. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

He looked down at Izuru, who was panting and just looking uncomfortable with the situation, trying to avert his gaze. His lips trembling.

"Izuru?"

Kira's breath was shaking, and his eyes were starting to water. As he quietly broke down into pieces.

"I can't…"

"Izu…"

"I just can't…"

Kira whimpered again as his floodgates opened, finally breaking down and crying completely as Aizen climbed off him. Worried that now Aizen would be hurt because he said no and not explain why. But Aizen just pulled him close, holding him in his arms as Izuru cried onto him.

"Izuru, what's wrong? Talk to me. Do you not enjoy it? Did I hurt you last time?"

"No, it's not that…"

"You said you wanted sex this morning… what changed?"

He sniffed again, half sobbing into Aizen's muscled chest as he clutched onto his white hakama, afraid to let go of him.

"Am I a whore?"

"Why would you think that?"

"A- after you left they called me your whore… your bitch." He said, water pouring from his heavily lidded eyes.

"They said that I was just sleeping with you to gain rank… that I slept around… that I was a dirty fucking whore! Just using my body to get what I wanted…"

Aizen embraced him, squeezing him tightly to him. If there was ever a flaw in Izuru, it was that he took things to heart. Even insults. But even so, Aizen still loved him, faults and all. Because they simply made Izuru who he was.

"Izuru-kun…" Aizen smiled warmly, "you are my lover, not my whore. Ignore them. We don't just have sex, we make love. You have only ever been with me, as I have only been with you…"

Kira just clutched onto him, still upset and crying his eyes out. He thought that he was past all this immaturity and being called names, but obviously not. But it was the words and the name calling that hurt the most, because when one hears them for a long time, they start to believe them. Aizen knew that he was teased before, but still, he couldn't stand to see Kira upset like this. Nobody made his little Izuru cry. But all he could do now was to comfort him, stroking his hair and soothing him as he calmed down.

"Don't cry my love."

After a while, Kira did eventually calm down. His tears had dried and his unsteady breathing had slowed to normal again.

"I love you. It should not matter what they say."

"I know that. But sometimes it just gets to me…"

"I know." Aizen felt Kira relax into his embrace again, and he smiled to himself. He really hated seeing him cry like that, but it did happen occasionally. He was only human, after all.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes. I love you."

Kira moved in closer to him, pressing his slender frame against Aizen's, smacking his lips onto his lover's, and allowing their tongues to wrestle again. Moaning softly as Aizen responded to him and pinned him on his back, his hands roaming onto his shoulders as the kissing intensified, but not unclothing him. As Izuru's hands wandered onto Aizen's exposed neck. Aizen's hand loosening the knot to his own hakama so that his bare body was against Izuru as he continually kissed the blonde's neck, working down to his collarbone. Eliciting moans of pleasure and the submission he craved when a pair of legs hotched around his waist, comfortably sitting on his hips. Just enough to arouse him as he looked into Izuru's eyes and severely blushing face.

"Sousuke… I wa- want you…"

Aizen entered him, slowly. Drawing out each sound Izuru made in the depths of love and lust. Listening to him breathe heavily as Aizen took in his scent from his neck, whispering softly into his ear as he laid another gentle kiss on the sensitive part of his neck.

"Mmmm, I love you Izuru... I love every part of you..."

"Ah, Sousuke…"

Aizen kissed his neck again, evoking another shudder of delight as he began slowly and steadily pounding into him, more pleasured moans escaping from both of them in their passion. Heavy panting echoing throughout the room in between deeply tongued kisses. Aizen calling out his lover's name, although Izuru couldn't even speak from the ecstasy his body was in. Only able to cry out in pleasure as Aizen looked down at him, with his brown hair falling rather ungracefully over his forehead, noticing how obvious the blush on Izuru's face was.

"Izuru," he said, his eyes gazing deeply into Izuru's "This is not wrong. Let me make love to you."

Izuru answered him with another deep kiss, just captivated by how beautiful Aizen actually was, both inside and out. He was so patient and kind and loving, and he was his. He belonged only to Izuru. Whispering sweet nothings to him as they made love until they were both exhausted and ready for sleep. Lying in each other's arms, completely satisfied. Aizen sighing deeply as tiredness crept over him, quietly stroking Izuru's hair as he contemplated.

"Izuru... stay with me."

Izuru returned his embrace, his head resting on Aizen's chest as he listened to his lover's heartbeat as they drifted off into sleep.

"I will." He smiled. "I love you."

...

The next morning, Kira went to work as normal. Despite the fact that people were talking about him behind his back as he worked. He tried to make it seem like he didn't know, that he didn't care, but he still did. He kept a straight face and pretended to ignore them gossiping about him, but inside he still hurt. They didn't know him, so why should they say such harsh words about him, today not even having the guts to say it to his face. But what he didn't know was that this day would be different.

The door to the main office opened and the occupants of the main squad were blessed by an unexpected visitor, whom they greeted with the utmost respect and reverence. And Izuru was quickly summoned because he was whom this person had come to see.

So he walked in, only to be met by Aizen again.

"S- Sousuke Taichou! What are you doing here?"

Aizen strode further into the room towards Kira, holding a brown paper bag containing some manner of food.

"Oh I forgot to give you something before you left."

"Really?" Kira asked, quite bewildered at the fact that he had forgotten something, because normally he wasn't forgetful.

"What did I forget?"

Aizen smiled, his plan about to be executed, a devilish smirk crossing his jaw as he took a look at the innocent look on Izuru's face.

"This."

Izuru had no time to react before Aizen blessed him with a passionate and deep tongued kiss. Blatantly making out with Izuru for all to see as all onlookers went into a state of shocked silence. Izuru just getting swept up in the moment and reciprocating his kiss, before Aizen slowly broke away again, handing Izuru the bag he was carrying.

"Oh, and here's your lunch."

Izuru took the bag from him and blushed as his lover kissed his cheek. With everybody staring.

"I'll see you later."

And before Aizen left the room he turned to them all, looking at them a little confused.

"What?" he said, "I love him, and he is my lover. Is there a problem?"

"N- No Aizen Taichou!" all their voices responded in unison, nobody wanting to incur the wrath of a captain of the Gotei Thirteen.

"Very well then." He stated bluntly as he turned to exit the room, adding one more thing before he left them all.

"Oh, and one more thing. Any harsh words against him will not be tolerated. Anyone that has something nasty to say to my Izuru will have me to answer to."

And with that, Aizen left. And nobody ever made any gossip after that.


End file.
